TOW Ross and Rachel
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: A short one-shot. My first real Ross and Rachel fic. I hope you like it


**A short story about Ross and Rachel. I know I'm all about the Mondler but some people like Ross and Rachel better so I thought I would write a story...or try to write a story just about them like I do with Monica and Chandler. So here it is, it won't be the best story in the world but it's worth a try.**

**Oh a few things. Ross and Rachel are together, married, and they have Emma who is six and they live in Ross' apartment. **

Rachel was in the kitchen trying to make dinner without Ross' help. He cooks everyday and so tonight Rachel wanted to give him a break and cook for a change. The only problem was she hasn't cooked for years; and there was a reason for that.

Rachel stood at the stove reading the directions on the back of the pizza box. She knew she probably looked stupid if anyone walked in right now but she didn't care, all she cared about was what ingredients she needed to add for the froze pizza.

"Rach, do you need any help?" Ross yelled from the living room where him and Emma where playing Battle Ship together.

"No, no I got it." Rachel said taking the pizza out of the box and putting it on a pan. She sighed "I need to call someone about this..." She said scratching her head confused with all the different pictures. What was it suppose to cook in? It showed a microwave, a microwave oven, and an oven. She was lost, they really needed more directions to this.

"Daddy what is for dinner?" Emma asked

"I don't know sweetie, Mommy said it was her secret recipe." Ross said

Emma nodded "G 4?" She asked

Ross looked at his board "Miss." He put a white peg in the spot she just called out.

Rachel finally found what the temperature was suppose to be set at. She smiled proud of herself. Rachel turned to the stove to set it and her smile dropped. "Which button is it?" She said to herself.

She sat there pressing buttons trying to figure it out. She put the pizza in and hoped for the best.

"Rachel are you sure you don't need any help?" Ross asked again coming into the kitchen.

Rachel dropped the box "No!" She pushed him back out the door "I got everything under control. It just needs to cook now." She smiled going over to the couch and sitting down next to Emma who was on the floor at the coffee table. Rachel started playing with her long blonde hair "Did you get any ships?" Rachel asked

She nodded excited "I got one big ship." She smiled

"That's great honey."

Ross nodded still haven't got one of Emma's yet "B 2?" He asked

Emma looked "Missed." She smiled

Rachel looked more closely at Emma's board "Um, Em?"

"Yes?" She looked up smiling at her mom.

"Daddy said B 2..."

"I know." Emma said

"Sweetie, he got your ship-" Rachel stopped and looked at the board again. Ross got most of her ships. "Emma Geller. Are you cheating?" Rachel asked

Emma looked down at the board "No...I don't think so." She said

Rachel looked up at Ross "Honey she has no idea how to play this game." She told her husband.

Ross reached over the table and grabbed Emma's board. He looked at it and saw both white and red colors everywhere not indicating either hit or miss.

Rachel heard the buzzer for the pizza go off. She got up and walked to the kitchen. Rachel put on some oven mitts before reaching in and taking it out.

She looked at it and saw that it looked a little over done. But she wasn't really sure how it was suppose to look when it was done. Rachel grabbed the box and looked at the picture on the front. She moved the box to the side and saw her picture of the pizza. "It kind of looks the same..." She said "Maybe if you just close one eye and squint the other." She said doing it. Rachel then looked at the picture and her pizza. "It looks exactly the same." She smiled putting her eyes back to normal "I am good."

Rachel stepped out of the kitchen "Dinner's ready guys." She called out

Ross and Emma walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "It smells a little weird." Emma said scrunching up her nose.

"Well that is the smell of dinner. It looks good." Rachel said putting their's on their plates and handing it to them.

Ross starred at it "Um, Rach?"

"Yeah?" She asked grabbing hers and sitting down.

"Did you forget to take the plastic off the pizza?" Ross asked seeing his melted in his cheese.

Rachel looked at it. She grabbed the box and looked at the directions "It didn't say I had to do that." She said

**There is my short attempt to a Ross and Rachel fic :) What did you think? Should I stick to Mondler? That probably took about ten minutes. I didn't think it was that bad for ten minutes.**


End file.
